1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a plaster wall/ceiling board sleeve. The plaster wall/ceiling board to be affixed to a surface by the sleeve of the present invention is well known by the trademark Sheetrock. It should be understood that similar boards commercially available under other trademarks can, of course, be readily affixed by way of the present invention. Reference throughout this Specification to Sheetrock shall therefore be understood as including all such equivalent materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel Sheetrock sleeve, which is both simplistic in its use and economical to manufacture and sell, which allows for the installation of, for example, gypsum wallboard. With the present invention, such wallboard, etc., may be installed by a single person, often in less time than current means, which generally require two or more persons and, thereby increase labor costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the installation of, for example, Sheetrock or wall board on a wall or ceiling of a room generally required two or more persons to retain, in proper alignment, the Sheetrock, etc., while a person, often a person other than one of the persons assisting in the alignment, applied the required securing means for permanent placement of the Sheetrock on wall or ceiling.
In such prior art means for installation, it was not uncommon for there to be a misalignment of Sheetrock, which often required the removal of the permanent securing means following installation. This process, like the initial installation, often required the participation of several persons.
The prior art fails to disclose or suggest means for the ready installation of Sheetrock, wall board, etc., which requires no more than the efforts of a single individual and still produces results equal to, if not in excess of, prior means known to the art.
The availability of means capable of utilization by only a single person will generally result in there being a reduction of labor costs over conventional means, thereby further increasing the efficiency of the claimed invention, described in detail hereinafter.